


Hamilton Oneshots

by Emmab711



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmab711/pseuds/Emmab711
Summary: Just a whole bunch of cast and character Hamilton Oneshots. PLEASE GIVE ME REQUESTS!!!!!





	1. HI!!!

HI!!! I'm Emma. I'm starting a Oneshots book!!! Please give me requests for any cast or character ship. I will do platonic. I WILL NOT do smut. OT3 and OT+ are welcome. If you have any plots or ships or both please send them my way. Thanks so much. Love you all!!! Enjoy. 

A little bit about me: I'm in school. My cats are the cutest creatures to ever walk the earth. I have 3 other fanfics 2 Jasmine/ Anthony and one Jas/pippa. Go check those out. Me and my friend have a theory that Jasmine and Anthony are secretly engaged. For details dm me. Follow my insta: @emmabull_13  
And my snap: @emmabcat  
And my wattpad: @emmab711

Yay!! Read on!!!


	2. Dab For The Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A begins to dab, but in the process whacks Person B in the back of the head with their arm. A instantly responds by rushing to B’s aid, and they exchange laughs.

It was during intermission and Lexi was walking around taking videos of everyone, as she does every day. She gets to Anthony and tells him, "Dab Anthony. Dab for the children." So he did. It's not like it's an unusual thing for Anthony to be dabbing. 

It is however an unusual thing for Jasmine to not be paying attention. She was enthralled in her phone for some reason, and Anthony smacks her right in the face. Lexi starts laughing uncontrollably at the look of sheer panic on Anthony's face. He looks like he just murdered a puppy. 

Jasmine was a little, okay a lot, surprised, but she wasn't hurt. There would definitely be no bruising or anything like that. Jasmine saw the look on Anthony's face and immediately started reassuring him that she was fine. Once he started to be protective she couldn't get him to stop for at least a week. 

"Ant, I'm fine. You barely even touched me. Don't do it. Please don't do it. You know I only like it when you get like this if I'm actually really sick or hurt. Which I am not." Anthony of course was having none of it. "Baby girl, I hit you. I have to make it right. I have to get you some ice and a band-aid." 

"Ant, I'm fine. Really. Wait- why would you need a band-aid?" Before she could finish he was already gone. She face-palmed and whispered to herself, "Oh dear god." Sure enough he comes back with an ice pack and some band-aids. 

"Don't do it." She said in a warning tone. "Anthony. Ant. Anthony Ramos. Stop it right now. I'm warning you Ramos. If you put that thing on my face-" Anthony kissed her to shut her up. "I hurt you. I feel bad, and I'm gonna make it up to you." 

Jasmines face softened, "Babe." Anthony started reaching for the ice pack again. "Honey look at me," Anthony dropped the ice pack and obliged. "Do I look injured? No. I don't feel injured either. Look, you want to make it up to me?" Anthony nodded. Jasmine hit him just as hard as he hit her. "See. Didn't hurt right. You're fine. I'm fine. Can we be done with this now?" 

Anthony just started laughing. Jasmine soon joined in. She reached for his hand and grabbed a band-aid. "Baby boy, why did you bring me a band-aid? She said while still laughing. Anthony started laughing even harder, "I don't know. I wanted to make sure you would be okay." Anthony kissed her. Not long, but loving and gentle. When he pulled away he said, "Because I love you." She pecked his lips, "I love you too." 

"And you're sure your okay?" "I swear to god if you don't shut up I will smack all of the freckles off of your face." "Oh come on. You love it when I get protective." Jasmine smiled, "Maybe. Or maybe I just love you." She kissed him. Once they pulled away he whispered, "You know that I love you too. And I always will." 

They walked back to get changed for act 2 hand in hand. Little did they know, Lexi snapchatted the whole thing.


	3. Just One More Verse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a platonic Lin/Lac where Lin won't go the fuck to sleep because he's writing. 
> 
> So here it is.

Lin and Alex Lacamorie, aka Lac, were hard at work on night writing a new song for their new musical, Hamilton. "Well Lin, its late. I think we should call it a night." Lac said as he yawned. "Yeah. You can sleep in the bed. I'll take the couch." Lin replied, not looking up from his work.

It was around four a.m. When Lac came downstairs to go to the bathroom when he saw Lin still sitting by the piano, humming along to a tune. Lin had his headphones plugged in to the keyboard. Lac went up behind him and hit a bunch of random notes on the keyboard.

Lin jumped and said, "I didn't know you were still up." "I wasn't." Lac replied, "But I got up to pee. You however, need to go to sleep." "No I don't. I'm fine." Lin yawned on the word fine. "Go to bed." "Just let me finish this verse. What I have is really good so far. Do you want to hear it?" "Lac knew that it would help Lin get to bed if he listened to it, so he did.

 

          _my very dear Eliza,_

_This letter will not be delivered to you  unless I would have first terminated my earthly career  to begin happy immortality._

_I need not tell you of the pains I feel for the idea of quitting you  and exposing you to the anguish  which I know you'd feel, nor could I dwell on the topic less that should unden._

 

_Fly to the bosom of your guard,  and be comfort with my last idea._

_I shall cherish the speed help of meeting you in a better world._

_Adieu  Best of wives and best of women._

_Ever yours,_

_Alexander_

"I took the actual letter Hamilton wrote Eliza, and put it to a tune. It would go straight into Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells You Story. I'm gonna give it to Pippa tomorrow because I think Eliza should be the one to sing it. But, what did you think?" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a genius?" Lac replied. Lin yawned. "Now get your genius ass into bed. I'll take the couch." Lin smiled at Lac, "you're a great friend, you know that?" "Thanks buddy. Goodnight."


	4. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is sick and goes to rehearsal anyway. He passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I am so so so sorry this update has taken so long. I've been super busy. The company I'm in finishes, then auditions fir he next show the next week, but i finally made myself just sit down and write. Oh, BTW, are you ready, I'M SEEING HAMILTON ON SATURDAY!!!! I'll try to get through all of my requests, and if I don't I will do another binge writing session hopefully next friday. Expect that. Thank you so much. I love you. Enjoy! BYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is so short. This kind of thing is not my style.

Lin woke up not feeling well. He went in to check on Sebastian, then he threw up. Vanessa warned him not to go, yet here he is, sitting in rehearsal. "Alright, now can we see My Shot?" Tommy Kale shouted. Everyone gets up, including Lin. Right when he stood up, he knew that something was wrong, but he got up on that stage, and didn't say a thing. He started to get light headed around the second chorus. Tommy could see that something was up. "Lin, hey buddy, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great," he reassured everyone. When he sang his line, "Oh, am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get overexcited. Shoot off at the mouth." He was beginning to see stars. "I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey, yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young scrap-" Lin passed out on the stage during rehearsal. Everyone rushes up to him, minus Leslie and Renee. Them, being the responsible adults they are, were calling the hospital, and Vanessa. An ambulance arrived at the Richard Rodgers. Vanessa and Sebastian met then at the hospital. After about an hour he woke up. The doctors told him that he was okay, and he needed to rest. Lin learned his lesson, and the next time, he stayed home, and spent the day with Sebastian.


End file.
